Wits
by Isuit
Summary: Raina thought she had the Vampires all figured out. She knew exactly what to do. But there's someone new at Midnight...someone who doesn't follow the rules.
1. Chapter: 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Midnight or Jaguar…they belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes**

**Chapter 1**

I stood inside the doorway of Varl's study, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Slowly I began to see the faint outlines of the furniture, and I moved into the room with the sleek stealth of a cat. I paused for a moment, listening, before moving towards Varl's metal desk. Everything was silent…as I knew it would be. The Vampires were away enjoying the night, and the humans were asleep in their rooms. The shroud had fallen over Midnight, and now was the perfect time to carry out my long-awaited plan.

I knelt behind the desk and fished around in my pocket for the small lighter I had stolen from Mark earlier this morning. It took several tries before I finally had a wavering flame to illuminate the keyholes in the desk drawers. Locks, I snorted. Was that all Varl had to protect his dirty secrets? Locks were no match for the key I had swiped off of him last night. Perhaps he should start paying more attention to what his pets are doing while he's feeding on them.

I shook my head. Okay, time to focus. Get the paper first, and then gloat. I slid the key into the lock and turned, releasing a loud click. The drawer popped open with a screech. Yes! Oh yes! Finally! I trembled with excitement as the weak glow from the lighter spilled over a sheet of paper at the bottom of the drawer…a sheet of paper that would have Varl's heart staked. I snatched the paper up, slammed the drawer shut, whirled around and screamed.

"Oh you wicked girl! You nasty, devious girl!" Varl spat, his golden locks glinting in the cast light. "Trying to kill me human? Is that what you're trying to do?"

"No Lord," I gasped, cowering away, my heart jack hammering inside my chest. "No, no, please…"

"You tricky girl! You bad, bad girl!" He backed me up against the desk.

I tried to fall under the façade of loyal servant. "No my Lord, you don't understand! I heard the other Vampires talking! They knew about this paper, I was only trying to save…."

"SILENCE!"

I managed to whirl away just as Varl's blow came down. Instead of landing on me, his hand hit the desk, and the metal shattered as if it had been glass. I whimpered, dropped the lighter and ran to the door.

I made it out into the hallway before he caught me. I felt his long, slender fingers wrap around the back of my neck, and then he was slamming my face into the wall. Once, twice, three times; until the pain overwhelmed my senses to the point where I couldn't tell up from down. Finally he let me slide to the floor. He sneered down at me. "Do you still think you're clever human? Tricking me the way you did," he shook his head in mock sorrow, "_Tsk, tsk._ And here I thought you were a good little pet." Suddenly his face contorted into an awful expression. He grabbed me by my long hair and yanked me up; ignoring my screams of agony. "How did you know Raina? Who have you told!"

My eyes were swelling shut, and I could taste the blood running from my nose into my mouth. "N..no..one!" I cried, my tears stinging.

Varl smiled, revealing his two long fangs. I realized I had made a mistake. "Good," he hissed. "Then I'll just get rid of you, and this whole mess will be cleared up."

I stopped crying. The sick fear in my stomach slowly twisted and boiled into a churning fury. Fury because I had somehow failed what should have been fool-proof, fury because I had begged for mercy, and fury because I hadn't fazed Varl one bit. I hadn't made him feel the fear I had endured ever since I was seven. I hadn't made him tremble in terror. I hadn't mad him beg for his undead life. All I had done was create a small mess for him to clean up.

"Kill me Varl," I twisted in his grasp and glared at him through my slitted eyes. "But be quick about it leech, and when I'm dead remember how easily I could have destroyed you. Remember and fear…because your kind is not as invincible as they seem to think they are. I've found a way to destroy you all, doubtless others will too." I smiled at him then; ignoring the agony it caused my face to do so. I smiled at him till he slapped me and twisted my arms back. I fell to my knees, my shoulders screaming in protest. Still he twisted…he had no intention of letting my death be painless. I couldn't stop the wails that escaped my mouth. They bounced off of the walls and echoed throughout Midnight. No one would come to my aid though…this I knew. No one had the courage.

By now I was fading. My body had taken too much; my injuries had become too great. My mind slowly began to fade, and random images made their way into my fleeting thoughts. Memories of a home, of a family, of a life of bliss…all gone. All gone all gone all gone all gone all gone all gone all gone all gone…

"Varl, nice to see you."

Had I said that? From somewhere in the dark my mind came back to me. Then I realized everything was black because my eyes were closed. I tried to open them, but the most I could do was squint. Hazy…why was everything blurry? My face felt wet…why was it wet?

"Rafe? What the hell are you doing here!"

"Just thought I'd swing by and take a look at Jaguar's Midnight…I'm glad you missed me." Slowly things came back into focus, and I spotted a figure in the shadows leaning lazily against the wall. "Bein' a little hard on the girl don't you think?"

I heard Varl's cruel laugh behind me, and he gave my arms another wring. I uttered a gurgled moan, and prayed for death to hurry up and take me. "I'll do what I want with my pets…especially when they've been bad."

Suddenly Rafe stepped out from the shadows, and I had a clear view of him. He was dressed all in black…black silk shirt, black silk pants, black boots, and a black trench coat to top it all of. His hair was black too, and it fell over his eyes. His eyes…now that was what caught the attention of my squint. He had the brightest green eyes I had ever seen. It was like someone had taken two polished emeralds and stuck them into his sockets. He took what little breath I had away…vampires were beautiful, but he was _gorgeous_.

"She's dying." He turned those brilliant eyes on me, and gave me a bored look. "Let her up."

I was half dead, true, but even in my current state my jaw felt like dropping. _No_ _one_ ordered Varl around. The vampire was hot, but he was obviously stupid. Varl seemed as shocked as I. "Excuse me?"

A slow grin spread across Rafe's face as he turned to Varl. "What's the matter vampire? Gettin' old?"

"Who the hell do you think you are...?"

"Rafe Straton…the one and only," he bowed gallantly and laughed.

I could feel Varl trembling from rage behind me, and his hands squeezed my arms even tighter. "I'll snap you to pieces Rafe! Pull your fangs right out of your gum! Make you scream and beg for mercy, just like her…"

Suddenly the pressure on my arms was gone, and now it was Varl who was being held in a death grip. Rafe had him pressed up against the wall, and bent back at an unnatural angle. Varl was howling in pain, but Rafe only shook his head. "Listen Varl," I heard him say, "I've been gone a long time and no doubt you've forgotten your manners, so I'll excuse you this time…" he suddenly swung Varl around and lifted him off the ground by his neck, "but the next time I give you an order…I suggest you follow it." He raised an eyebrow as if waiting for a contradiction from Varl; then casually dropped him back onto the floor. As soon as Varl realized he was free, he scrambled to his feet and disappeared down the hall.

I was watching Rafe laugh when unconsciousness beckoned to me again. I must have moaned, because Rafe suddenly looked at me and frowned. "Damn sugar, he banged you up pretty bad…" I lost the rest of his words as my mind drifted back into the darkness.


	2. Chapter:2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Midnight or Jaguar…they belong to Amelia Atwater-Rhodes**

_**So sorry this chp. took so long! **_

**Chapter 2**

I was very cold when I finally woke up. For a while, I simply squinted at a dirty ceiling and tried to organize my thoughts. I thought about a yellow flower with pink leaves, and whether the grass it grows in tastes good, or, for that matter, whether or not the color green itself tastes good, or if the green in green eyes is good…. Green eyes.

Suddenly my memory came back in a rush, and with it came a burst of adrenaline. I shot upright, knocking off an ice pack on my head and instantly gasping as a wave of pain flooded through me.

"_Ast,_ lay back down!" A sharp hiss came from somewhere within the room, and I quickly obeyed. I closed my eyes and trembled until the fierce pain subsided. Finally, I managed to open my eyes a crack, only to see a yellow, wrinkled face leaning over me.

"Who are you?" I croaked, trying to fight off the wild urge to jump up and run.

"Stupid girl. What's a name to you? Bet you couldn't even tell your mamma's tits apart," the face sneered.

Whoa, okay. _Gather your wits about you Raina girl_, I told myself_. Take this slow_. I forced my eyes open wider. I could see now that the face belonged to an old woman. She was leaning over me, her beady black eyes boring into mine. Raggedy gray hair frizzled out from around her head, and she was breathing heavily into my face. I scrunched my nose and tried to turn my head away. At least she wasn't a vampire…she was too ugly.

"Whatcha making that face for? Huh? Ugly face for an ugly girl?" The lady glared at me for a moment, before making a nasty sound and turning away to spit.

"Please," I turned my face back towards her, "where am I?"

"Here with me stupid girl. Where else would you be?"

"And you are…" I tried to raise an eyebrow, but even that hurt.

"Anita…your humble servant," Anita gave a sarcastic bow. "I'm here to tend all your little boo-boos."

Anita? I tried to think. There was no human in Midnight by that name. Wait… was I even _in _Midnight?

"Am…am I in Midnight?" I whispered, trying to keep the hope out of my voice.

Anita threw her head back and cackled. She was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down her stained cheeks. I, on the other hand, didn't see anything funny about the question.

"Anita! Am I in Midnight?" I tried to make my voice hard, but it didn't really work.

Anita straightened and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Ooohhh! The stupid girl is getting demanding. Well stupid girl, you should be nicer to those who have worked hard to save your life. If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead!" She jabbed a bony finger into my stomach, and I winced. "And yes, stupid girl. You're still in Midnight. So don't get your little hopes up."

The excitement that had been fluttering about in my heart quickly died.

"Oh," I whispered, and then quickly added, "I've never seen you in Midnight."

"Of course not you little git! Does Rafe live in Midnight? No! So then do I live in Midnight? Come on stupid girl, you can figure it out. Yes you can! Come on! Give it a try…but don't hurt yourself thinking…."

I cut her off. The hag was getting on my nerves. "You're one of Rafe's pets."

Anita clapped her hands. "Hoorah! One for the stupid girl! But wait, I'm not just one of Rafe's humans…I'm his _only_ human. So errr," she made the thumbs down sign, "stupid girl is still stupid."

I blinked my eyes. Things were too confusing, the pain wasn't letting me think straight…and that was dangerous. I counted on my wits to survive. Ever since Vampires stole me away I had depended on my mind to keep me alive. I had neither beauty to seduce, nor a quick tongue to glide me out of trouble. No, it was my cleverness and cunning that kept the Vampires from ever noticing me. I was a silent girl, a well-trained pet who displayed nothing but devotion to my Vampire…but inside I was quite different. Inside I was a churning pit of thoughts and devious ideas to tear the Vampires down from their mighty throne. Inside I had figured out a way to bring the monsters to their knees, a way to wipe them all out….

"Girl! GIRL!"

I was wrenched out of my thoughts by Anita's voice.

"Stupid girl! Were you paying any attention to me? _Ast_, why do I have to care for such a fool like you? Huh? Why did Rafe bring an idiot for me to save?

"Rafe brought me?" I asked, shocked. Since when did a Vampire care for another Vampire's pets?

"Ay he did. You were a disgusting mess," she paused to sneer at me, "you still are."

I ignored the jibe and waited for her to continue.

"You had bruises all over your ugly body, and your ugly face was all bloody. The edge of your tongue was split…stupid girl must have bit down on it when she was getting her beating."

I pressed my tongue against the roof of my mouth and winced. She was right; there was a tiny slit on the edge.

"Just tell me the permanent damage," I ordered.

"None," Anita huffed, "thanks to me. Stupid girl would have died if not for me and my medicines."

"Well thank you."

"You're not welcome. Oh, and don't go trying to get up and do a happy dance just yet. Stupid girl has a sprained wrist and wrenched shoulders. Plus, your ugly head has an ugly lump. Quite the wallop…explains why you've been fading in and out."

I groaned. It would take several days for the shoulders and the lump to heal, and maybe even a week for the sprain. I didn't have that much time to waste…Varl was sure to be looking for me...and doubtless he would want to finish what he started. I had to find protection, perhaps swindle my way into becoming another Vamp's pet. Jaguar maybe? Or Gabriel? Both were looking for another human.

"Can you help me sit up please," I asked, trying to sound nice. I couldn't do it alone.

"_Can you help me sit up please,"_ Anita mimicked, "Can you file my nails, drench me in gold, and perhaps lick my little toesies?"

I gritted my teeth. The old bag was lucky…if I wasn't so beat up I'd have knocked her yellow dentures out long ago. Breathing hard, I reined my temper in.

"Please?" I asked again. "The sooner I'm up the sooner I'll be gone…"

Anita threw her hands up. "Well when you put it like that!" She moved to my side and grabbed my left arm. I was expecting a gentle push…but no. Instead she reached down further, latched onto my sprained wrist, and tugged me up hard. I yelped at the sharp pain, and for a moment I thought I would throw up as the room seemed to spin around and around. Anita's hands were behind me, pushing me so that I wouldn't fall back again. She was surprisingly strong for her age. Finally, the room slowed, and eventually it stopped. My stomach settled, and I gingerly shifted my weight so that I could sit on my own. Looking down, I could see I had been lying on a dirty cot…one covered in white stains. Sick.

Anita moved so that she was facing me. She was shaking her head. "Not only is stupid girl stupid, but she's also a wimp."

"Oh shut up!" I snarled. My head was aching.

"Ohhhhh! So now stupid girl is snappy! Now that stupid girl doesn't need anything she becomes mean to poor Anita…despite everything poor Anita had done for stupid girl! You know what I think…I think stupid girl deserved the beating she got!" Suddenly Anita's eyes changed. "Say…why did you get such a beating?" Her voice had taken on a slick tone.

I stared at her a moment, breathing hard. Not only was the woman a total witch, but she was also nosey.

"That's none of your business. Just give me a moment to get up and I'll be out of here." I snapped, and watched as Anita's eyes hardened again.

"Ay, that's a good idea," she hissed. "You just get your dirty self out of here and backup stairs. You get your stupid self out of Anita's room…out! You just get out!"

I looked down at the cot again. Should I have told her? No. She might be on the vampires' side. I couldn't take that chance.

There are humans like that; humans that for some despicable reason love their hellish masters. Humans that would die for the Vampires, give up all their blood just to keep the horrid creatures a secret. But then…there are others. There are humans who fight the Vamps with tooth and nail. They resist the seductive darkness, and instead focus on finding a way to destroy the Vampires. Their efforts are great, but their results are small. The most one can do is be a "bad" pet. And really…what anguish does that cause a Vampire? However, there are rumors…rumors that a large group of humans have trained themselves to hunt the Vamps…but surely those are only rumors. So where does that leave the human race?

Ah, but I…now I'm something else. I don't resist my masters openly. I behave and perform as I should, always being the perfect pet, never drawing attention to myself. That's how I've managed to kill three vampires already. It's simple really; the way to kill Vampires is to pit a Vampire against another Vampire. That's what I did with my first three masters. I found their secrets, their lies, their betrayals…and I exposed them. Secretly of course, so that no one would ever suspect the humble servant. For example, my first master, Shar, was planning on overthrowing his partner Nicholas. So what do I do? I leave Shar's notes where Nicholas is sure to find them. And what does Nicholas do when he reads the notes and discovers Shar's betrayal? He flies into a kind of vampiric fury, runs to the study where my master is sleeping, and rips his throat out. Oh glory.

And so that's why I got such a beating. I was trying to expose Varl's dirty secrets; the beast caught me, and surely would have killed me if not for the other beast by the name of Rafe. You see how nice everything is?

_So now what_ _Raina girl? What to do?_ I shook my head slowly, very aware that Anita was still glaring at me. Well first things first, find protection from Varl. Become someone else's pet…preferably Jaguar's. He is, after all, the ruler of Midnight. Become his pet and then work things out from there. Perfect.

"Are you leaving? Stupid girl, piece of trash, flea-bitten carcass…" Anita was still screaming at me, but I managed to tune her out of my aching head. Slowly I pushed myself up from the cot. My knees wobbled dangerously, but thankfully held. I straightened slowly, took a small step forward… then another.

"Yeah that's right! Get out you little…." with Anita urging me on, I made it to the door. I paused for a moment to gather my wits about me, to ready my mind before reentering the world of secrets, Vampires, and survival. With Anita still screaming, I swung the door open and stepped out….

_**Rafe will be in next chappy…I promise! **_


	3. Chapter:3

**Chapter 3**

I dragged myself through the long hallways of Midnight, praying that I wouldn't meet anyone. I could tell by the warm, bright light spilling in through the windows that it was midday, but that did nothing to ease my pounding heart. Vampires might not be around, but all the humans would be up and about, and at the moment they posed just as much danger to me as Varl himself. After all, I wasn't Varl's only pet. He had other humans, and no doubt he had ordered them to be on the lookout for a certain "someone."

I rounded another corner, only to be faced with yet another hallway. I paused for a moment, leaning against a wall and panting hard. My legs were shaking like a pair of maracas. My head pounded like a steel drum, and my vision kept blurring in and out. Maybe I should have rested for a while longer…but then that would have meant staying with Anita longer. I shuddered. Nothing was worth that.

Trembling, I heaved myself from the wall and moved forward again. _One foot in front of the other,_ the little voice in my head urged, _just keep those feet moving. _One…two…one…two…one…two…okay, yeah. I was moving. Everything was great. Just keep moving Raina…

_Bam!_ I stumbled backwards, holding my nose. Dandy…I had reached the end of the hall and slammed into a door.

"Ouch!" I whimpered to myself, gently massaging the bridge of my nose. "Oh ouch!"

Suddenly the door swung open, and I stood there, still cradling my nose and blinking away tears.

"Yes?"

I willed my vision to focus, and then quickly dropped my hands from my nose and bowed low to Jaguar…Lord of Midnight.

He was a _very_ attractive vampire, with tawny gold skin, a beautifully masculine body, and a pelt of thick black hair. But he was a Vampire…and that made all the difference.

Quickly I pulled my guise of "humble human" about me, as if it were an invisible cloak. "My Lord," I whispered softly, keeping my eyes on the ground. "I heard you were looking for a human? I am available for service." I watched his reaction through my lashes.

He raised an eyebrow and leaned against the doorframe. "You hardly look fit for work," he finally replied, eyeing me up and down.

I probably didn't. Anita said I had looked like pulp when she first saw me, and I hadn't found a mirror to check my reflection in. "My appearance is deceiving," I raised my eyes to his and added a layer of confidence to my voice. "I am a fine worker. Well trained in every aspect. Whatever task you would give me, I assure you I would excel in it."

"So you say." He straightened. "You describe yourself as being well-trained in every aspect. You must have had a profound master. A master who probably never hesitated to discipline you, no?" He didn't give me a chance to answer. "A master, perhaps, that you are trying to get away from?"

Oh. The vampire was clever, he had missed nothing. I should have known though. To be a leader you must be strong, assertive, and highly intelligent. This was the first time I had ever spoken to Jaguar directly, but I could already tell he possessed all of these traits. Playing him would be more difficult then I had anticipated. Perhaps Gabriel would be a better choice…

Suddenly I realized that Jaguar had stepped back, and was holding the door open. "Come inside," he ordered softly.

I hesitated, before remembering that loyal servants don't think…they only follow orders. Quickly I shuffled inside.

The room was lush and luxurious, as only a Vampire's room can be. Expensive furniture filled up space…a glass table inlayed with tiny rubies over there, a large oak dresser with ivory handles over here, and a dark red Victorian couch in the middle of the room, but the couch wasn't what made me recoil. No, it was who was sprawled out lazily across the couch…a certain vampire who could reduce my delicate plan to shreds. A vampire who called himself Rafe, and whose stunningly green eyes were fixed on me.

"Hey sugar. Guess Anita managed to save you after all." His voice was seductively lazy, a soft drawl. He cocked his head at me, making his dark hair fall over his uncanny eyes.

"My…my Lord," I stuttered and bowed. No! I screamed inside! He'll ruin everything!

He chuckled and pushed himself upright. "Just Rafe sweetheart," he paused, then smirked, "unless you're referring me to the bed. _That _I am Lord of." His hypnotic gaze blatantly eyed my body up and down.

Great. A horny Vampire.

Jaguar came up behind me and saved me from answering. "You know this human?" he asked Rafe.

Rafe shot me a dazzling smile. "She had a run-in with Varl," he turned to send a meaningful glance back at Jaguar, "another fool I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"Ah," Jaguar caught my eye and held it. "So it's Varl you're running from?"

I looked between the two Vampires, trying to decide who would be easier to play. Both, unfortunately, came off as being too smart. I threw the statement up in the air, for either to catch, "Please," I whispered, "He'll kill me if he finds me. Give me any task….

Suddenly Rafe was in front of me. I stumbled back, but he caught my arm in a movement to fast for my eyes and pulled me to him. "Any task?" he whispered softly, brushing his lips across my cheek, blowing warm breath into my ear, and making me shiver. His left hand held my hip, and his right was making lazy circles on my back. Damn it fell good. And it felt like I was sinning…enjoying the touch of a Vampire.

Quickly I pulled at my control, dousing the fire that Rafe igniting in my body. In control of my desires again, I met his gaze. "Any task." I repeated firmly.

He laughed and stepped back. "Well in that case, would you be so kind as to give Varl a big kiss from me…"

I hissed at him, forgetting my potrayal as perfect pet. The Vampire had a lot of nerve…

"I'd rather run a stake through your heart!" As soon as the words left my mouth I gasped. "Oh! Oh I didn't mean that!"

Jaguar gave me a funny look, but Rafe was laughing. At least I had amused him.

"I'm sorry my Lords, so sorry…"

Jaguar held up his hand to cut me off. "I see you have no love for Varl, but you must understand that I can't just take humans away from their Vampires."

"But…" I protested, but he cut me off again.

"What's your name?"

"Raina," I answered sullenly.

"Age?"

"Nineteen."

"And you're willing to do any job?"

Rafe winked at me from behind Jaguar. I pretended not to see him. "Any."

Jaguar sighed, stared at me for a moment, and then began pacing the room. He reminded me of the cat he was named after. "Tell me you have some use for her Rafe," he called.

Rafe glanced back at me from where he had taken to leaning against the wall, apparently tiring of the conversation. "Sorry luv," he held his hands in apology, "but I've already got my hands full with my one human. Anita… you know her. She's quite a character isn't she?"

A character? More like a pain in the butt. I stared at the floor. Well, there was always Gabriel….

"Can we use her?" Jaguar had stopped pacing. "For the job?"

Again Rafe eyed me, but not because he was feeling horny. "I think so," he finally drawled then smirked at me, "You look like a smart enough girl. And you've still got will. How 'bout it love? You're desperate for some protection, no? You take this job and _both_ Jaguar and I will watch out for you…"

He had me. I'd have protection from Varl, and I could pit these two Vampires against one another. Plus, I could easily finish off my former master. I'd be killing three birds with one stone.

"Deal," I said.

Jaguar raised his eyebrows. "Don't you even want to know what the job is?"

Rafe straightened and began moving towards the door. "Does it really matter? The benefits are too good to pass up…isn't that right sugar?"

I didn't answer.

Jaguar shrugged. "Fine. Take her to your room Rafe, fill her in, get her cleaned up. I want her ready by tomorrow."

I was hurting again. The adrenaline from talking to these two dangerous Vampires had held off my pains, but now I was feeling the aches again. I just wanted to curl up and sleep…without fear of being killed while in the middle of a dream. But hey…a job was a job. Especially if it was one that would help me kill a vampire.

I moved towards Rafe, careful not to get to close to him.

"Ready love?" Without giving me a chance to answer he swung the door open and strode out.

I cast an uncertain glance back at Jaguar. He was fingering a long black whip, a strange expression scrawled out across his face. Quickly, I turned to follow Rafe.


End file.
